Nerd
by michiru89
Summary: Hay algo que la hace sentirse atraída hacia esa chica ... Quizás es la playera de caricaturas. Fleurmione.


**ANTES DE LEER:**

Tenía esta pequeña idea en la cabeza, y terminé esto en un sólo día.

Me vi tentada a dividirlos en capítulos cada cambio de POV, pero mi idea era un solo capítulo con esos cambios.

Espero que no se les haga confuso, porque en mí cabeza así tenía sentido y era más entretenido.

**Es un AU, sin magia o Howgarts. Tiene contenido 18+**

**Y nada de angustia en este fanfic. ¡Es el mes del orgullo! **

* * *

**FLEUR POV**

* * *

Fleur observó con hastío como la conversación se tornaba cada vez más acalorada, se frotó la frente con la yema de los dedos de su mano izquierda. Nada deseaba más que recostarse en su cama y dormir un par de horas. Observó el reloj nuevamente y habían pasado tan sólo un par de minutos desde la última vez.

En esos momentos odiaba a todos los adolescentes. Aunque ella también fuera una.

Frente a ella, el director de la escuela trataba fallidamente de controlar las acusaciones de los jefes de asamblea. Quizás él estaba igual de desanimado que ella. Sólo se limitaba a decir un par de palabras.

Se cubrió la boca para suprimir un bostezo. Cruzó las piernas y se recostó sobre el sillón.

Esta discusión parecía no tener fin.

Observó a los otros dos jóvenes frente a ella, uno garabateaba en un papel frente a ella, y la chica sonreía divertida al escuchar las acusaciones de los otros dos jóvenes peleando, parecía la única entretenida. Y Fleur odiaba matar la diversión de Analí, su amiga, pero la rubia se sentía demasiado cansada con el rumbo que todo eso estaba tomando.

Se reacomodó en su asiento e inclinó hacia delante- Chicos –dijo con voz suave y a pesar de que eso llamó la atención de su amiga y el chico que garabateaba, el director y los dos jóvenes discutiendo no le prestaron atención.

La rubia se aclaró la garganta- A mí me parece –dijo con un volumen alto, la discusión se detuvo. Ahora toda la audiencia tenía su atención. Sonrió levemente- Me parece que es una tontería seguir discutiendo por esto, mi padre ya ha dicho que cubrirá los gastos y se comprará un nuevo microscopio –Observó la renuencia en el rostro de la pelirroja –Y será uno mejor que el que está roto.

-La benevolencia de los Delacour –bromeó su amiga

\- Y estamos muy agradecidos por ello –agregó con una sonrisa el director.

\- Ese no es el punto –Declaró el chico involucrado en la acalorada discusión.

\- Krum –pidió el director- esto no tiene que volverse una pelea.

El joven apretó el puño sobre la mesa, claramente indignado- Yo y mis compañeros hemos sido acusados injustamente de romper propiedad de esta escuela.

\- De la escuela no, de mi asamblea –gruñó la chica.

\- Señorita Weasley, por favor -pidió el director- Esto podría tratarse de...

\- No, no es un hecho aislado –le cortó la chica- Es la tercera vez en dos meses que dañan equipo o instrumentos del laboratorio, ¿Por qué nunca roban un balón? ¿Por qué no destruyen el césped?

\- No necesariamente… –intervino Fleur, pero no pudo terminar su objeción.

\- O la piscina -observó a Fleur como si pudiera leerla claramente- ¿Qué pasaría si vandalizaran la alberca tres veces en dos meses?, ¿Cuál sería tu posición, Fleur?

La rubia la miró fijamente y sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura- Mejor no averiguarlo -ladeó la cabeza- Ginevra.

\- Ok, suficiente –suplicó el director- Esta reunión se trataba del festival estudiantil, no acusarse unos a otros.

La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos- Cuando dejen de vandalizar mi propiedad.

\- La escuela no te pertenece –murmuró Analí.

Krum volteó a verla con una sonrisa. Luego regresó la mirada tosca a Ginny -No nos llevamos bien, y puede que algunos deportistas molesten a los de ciencias, pero, eso no significa que sea algo premeditado.

\- ¿Con base en qué? -replicó la chica.

Todos quedaron en silencio, Krum se limitó a levantar una ceja, animándola a continuar.

\- ¿Con base en qué dices que no es premeditado? -se mordió el labio inferior- Porque hasta dónde sé, ustedes son los chicos populares de la escuela, no hay deportista que sienta que está al mismo nivel que cualquier "nerd" -hizo el señalamiento con la mano- Dime Fleur, ¿Alguna vez te han empujado a los casilleros?

Fleur bajó la mirada, incomoda.

\- ¿No? -continuó la pelirroja- ¿Alguna vez te han metido el pie para hacerte tropezar Víctor?

Pero Krum mantuvo su mirada firme, aunque sin responder.

\- Es verdad -el chico que garabateaba al fin habló.

Todos parecían igual de sorprendidos.

El chico se encogió de hombros- Ginny tiene razón, parece premeditado.

La pelirroja sonrió- Gracias Zac.

-Por eso mismo -continuó el chico- Deberíamos hacer el festival y el consecuente baile, un empoderamiento para los nerds.

Todos lo observaron con temor.

* * *

Analí abrazó por detrás a la rubia, canturreaba una canción mientras se alejaban solas.

Fleur luchó para librarse del abrazo con una mueca de molestia- Basta.

\- ¡Vamos! -animó- ¿No me digas que no estás feliz con el rumbo que tomó todo?

Y la rubia realmente no supo qué responder. La reunión había acabado bastante amigable, las acusaciones habían parado y ahora tenían una idea más concreta del verdadero motivo de la junta: El festival estudiantil.

\- ¡Los nerds están emocionados! … Incluso Víctor pareció estar ilusionado.

\- ¿Y nosotros? -inquirió la rubia.

\- ¡Te vestiremos de amazona!

Fleur sonrió, eso realmente le haría gracia. Sabía de alguien que tenía idealizada, casi venerada como culto a la Mujer Maravilla, ¿qué haría esa persona al verla?

\- ¡Esa es la sonrisa que estaba buscando!

\- En serio Ani, ¿Cómo vamos a planear un baile y festival del que no tenemos idea alguna?

Analí se encogió de hombros- Dejemos que la presidenta estudiantil se preocupe por eso.

Fleur detuvo su andar y la miró con rostro de seriedad.

\- Oh, cierto -fingió recordar la pelinegra- Esa eres tú.

La rubia la golpeó ligeramente en el hombro.

\- Ya, tranquila, haremos investigación de campo -sonrió y tomó de la mano a la rubia, arrastrándola hacía la cafetería.

* * *

\- Si sigues mirando así de intensamente a Ginny va a pensar que te gusta -murmuró Analí

Fleur hizo una mueca de disgusto. Escuchó la carcajada de su amiga, pero la ignoró.

Ginny era la más joven de todos los representantes de la asamblea y no porque fuera la más inteligente. Era muy popular dentro de todos los sectores, claramente no era un nerd, pero era muy buena estudiante. Tampoco era deportista, pero disfrutaba de un largo partido. Era una estudiante bastante equilibrada y, sobre todo, bastante amigable. Lograba empatizar en todos los sectores estudiantiles, y eso era algo muy raro.

La razón de su rivalidad con ella era más egoísta y personal.

Fleur sabía que algún día, Ginevra Weasley iba a reemplazarla como presidenta.

Por la diferencia de edad, Fleur no estaría en la escuela para verlo.

Pero por razones más personales, sabía que vería constantemente a la pelirroja en un futuro y ésta no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para echarle en cara cualquier logro superior al de Fleur.

No, Fleur no aprobaba a Ginevra Weasley.

Observó a su circulo de amigos que reía animadamente con ella.

Su hermano mayor Ronald traía, como siempre, la playera del uniforme de futbol. Aunque no era el más destacado del equipo, de alguna u otra forma trataba de llamar la atención. Era quizás el único del grupo que ansiaba la atención y era bastante notorio.

Harry, definitivamente el más popular de su grupo. Pero no era algo que el chico ansiará, en las grandes reuniones se notaba nervioso y tímido. Era un excelente deportista, pero no demasiado sobresaliente en la escuela.

Y luego, estaba Hermione Granger.

La alumna más destacada de la escuela. Al igual que Harry, no buscaba la atención. Sino fuera por las constantes alabanzas de todos los profesores, hubiera pasado desapercibida. Fleur admiraba su inteligencia.

A diferencia de Fleur que batallaba por descifrar aquello que los libros querían dar a entender, Hermione era innata. Era cómo si platicará con los libros, para Hermione Granger no había ninguna diferencia en leer Física Cuántica a un libro de Historietas.

\- Basta -pidió Analí- Pareces una acosadora.

Fleur suspiró con una sonrisa, aquello no era del todo inadecuado.

Granger era muy hermosa, debajo de los lentes y las playeras de caricaturas, tenía una figura envidiable y sonrisa verdaderamente cautivadora.

La primera vez que Fleur hizo el descubrimiento fue hace un año, cuando les asignaron un proyecto juntas. A pesar de los dos años de diferencia, Hermione era adelantada a su curso y habían tenido la oportunidad de compartir una clase juntas.

Fleur había pasado varias tardes en casa de la castaña, y poco a poco había descubierto pequeñas cosas de ella. Todas agradables.

\- Al menos ahora sé que ves Granger -rio su amiga- Pones una sonrisa rara cuando la acosas de lejos

Fleur desvió la mirada y sus pensamientos- No hago eso.

Su amiga sonrió- Claro que sí -se acercó a susurrarle al oído- No voltees, ahora ella te está viendo.

Y la rubia de inmediato sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse- ¿De verdad?

Analí sonrió- Si no te apuras, Krum va a ganarte a la chica.

Fleur frunció el ceño- Eso no pasará.

\- Entonces será Ginny.

El rostro de Fleur de inmediato cambió- No digas estupideces.

\- Tú sabes que los rumores dicen que se le declaró el verano pasado – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Claro que conocía los rumores. Muchos rumores. Diferentes rumores.

\- Y que la rechazó -contradijo Fleur.

\- También escuché que Pansy planea intentar algo también.

Fleur la observó, tratando de adivinar si era cierto o no.

\- Sólo digo que deberías intentarlo -añadió su amiga.

Ignoró el comentario. Sacó su celular para distraerse. Tratando de deshacer el remolino de pensamientos y comenzó a escribir un mensaje.

* * *

Fleur estaba escribiendo un par de correos en la computadora, la biblioteca estaba prácticamente vacía. Sólo un par de estudiantes continuaban en la escuela, la mayoría de ellos tenían personalidades introvertidas así que Fleur no tenía qué preocuparse de que la molestarán.

Al menos hasta que llegó la mini versión de ella. Asentó sonoramente un par de libros a un costado de Fleur.

Fleur se limitó a mirar los libros y posteriormente a su hermana menor- ¿Sí?

Gabrielle sonrió y se sentó frente a la rubia- Ya me voy a casa.

\- Tienes tu propio automóvil -aclaró Fleur antes de regresar la vista a su computadora.

\- Vanessa pasó por mí temprano

Fleur miró de reojo a su hermana- ¿Y por qué no te lleva Vanessa a casa?

Gabrielle se encogió de hombros.

La mayor sabía que iba ser imposible sacarle la verdad- Toma un Uber -comentó sin despegar la vista de su computadora.

\- ¡Hey! -gruñó Gabrielle inconforme- ¡Vamos al mismo sitio!

\- Me voy a quedar más tiempo -anunció.

\- Eres la presidente estudiantil… es como -luchó para explicarse- ¿Por qué no le encargas a alguien los pendientes? -Fleur la ignoró y la menor esperó en silencio un par de minutos antes de continuar su petición- ¡Me lo debes!

Fleur dejó la computadora nuevamente- ¿Te lo debo?

Gabrielle sonrió maliciosamente- Estoy completamente a favor de la libertad sexual y de que satisfagas tus necesidades más primitivas…

\- Gaby -masculló la rubia

La sonrisa de la menor se incrementó- Totalmente a favor de que tengas sexo consensuado ocasional… Tinder es magnífico y…

Fleur la interrumpió- ¡Gabrielle!

Se mordió el labio inferior- Lo que trató de decir es -hizo una pausa dramática- No me importa con quién te diviertas, sólo… no hagan tanto ruido.

El rostro de Fleur de inmediato palideció.

Gabrielle levantó la palma de las manos defensivamente- Nuestros padres no estaban, pero yo sí… Y dormir así es muy complicado. Tuve que pedir asilo con mi amiga porque era… demasiado intenso.

Fleur se puso de pie y cerró la computadora- Vamos.

Gabrielle levantó el puño en señal de victoria.

Ambas se pusieron en movimiento, caminando apresuradamente por el pasillo.

\- Por cierto -continuó Gabrielle- Eres mi ídolo, porque los gemidos que escuché…

Fleur detuvo en seco su andar- Una palabra más y te vas caminando.

Gabrielle no dijo una sola palabra de trayecto a casa.

* * *

Fleur bajó corriendo del automóvil, y caminó apresuradamente por los pasillos.

Iba maldiciendo a Gabrielle y sus sobornos todo el camino de regreso a la escuela. El tráfico tampoco había ayudado a su causa.

Estaba a punto de llegar a su destino, e iba tan distraída mirando el reloj que no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente.

Chocó estrepitosamente con la persona frente a ella, de inmediato perdió el balance en su cuerpo. Afortunadamente para ella, la víctima de su torpeza tuvo una mejor reacción y jalando del brazo a la rubia logró que ésta no cayera de espaldas.

Ahora ambas estaban de frente, con sus cuerpos pegados imprevistamente y la respiración agitada.

Fleur de inmediato reconoció los ojos color ámbar frente a ella.

Poco a poco, una sonrisa y rubor aparecieron en el rostro de la rubia.

\- Debes tener más cuidado -murmuró la castaña antes de cerrar el diminuto espacio entre ellas y comenzar a besarle.

* * *

**HERMIONE POV**

* * *

Hermione trataba de seguir el ritmo de Ginny, de verdad que sí.

Pero es que era casi imposible poder hilar lo que la pelirroja estaba tratando de decir.

Entre sus explicaciones, quejas y opiniones, la conversación se tornaba en un torbellino.

Harry parecía el único interesado y que comprendía lo que la otra estaba diciendo. Ron estaba demasiado enfrascado en su teléfono para prestarle atención a su hermana.

La castaña dejó un largo suspiró y buscó a Fleur con la mirada, estaba en la mesa de siempre con su amiga. Entrecerró los ojos al ver que se sonrojaba cuando la otra se acercó _demasiado_, a ella.

Hermione no era una chica celosa, no podía serlo cuando Fleur era la chica más hermosa de toda la escuela. Claro, tenía inseguridades, pero nunca dejaba que se le notará, al menos no públicamente.

La vibración en su teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos, dirigió un vistazo y notó a Fleur con el celular en las manos. Observándolo atentamente.

La castaña sonrió, previendo de quién era el mensaje que acaba de recibir.

Lo leyó, era simple.

"_¿Hoy?", _decía el mensaje. Hermione lo pensó un par de minutos. Tenía que terminar un proyecto y ayudar a Ginny con su redacción, pero después de eso estaría libre. Sería un poco tarde, pero nada inusual de sus frecuentes encuentros.

Respondió afirmativamente poniendo la hora.

Observó a la rubia.

Ésta levantó la mirada y sonrió levemente.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, desvió la mirada y continuó su labor de descifrar lo que Ginny quería decir.

* * *

\- ¡Con Davies!

\- Baja la voz, Ginny -pidió Hermione, continuó revisando las notas de la pelirroja.

\- Se acostó… Con Davies -repitió.

La castaña sacudió la cabeza- Lo dudo.

\- Siempre la defiendes.

\- Fleur es gay, Davies es un chico -replicó

\- Podría experimentar -continuó la pelirroja, pero sólo obtuvo silencio como respuesta- Siempre la defiendes -gruñó nuevamente

\- Siempre la ofendes -Hermione dejó el papel sobre la mesa- Siempre estás tratando de decir algo sobre ella sin importar si son rumores, ¿Has pensado por qué te molesta tanto?

\- ¿Has pensado por qué te molesta a ti tanto? -reiteró- No te gusta escuchar nada que dañe la imagen perfecta que tiene.

Hermione tomó los papeles y se los entregó- Hice las correcciones y hay algunas faltas ortográficas.

Ginny se sonrojó, pero continuó- Hablo en serio, ¿Te gusta?

La castaña la miró fijamente y era plenamente consciente del temor en los ojos de su amiga.

Una noche había salido a ver películas, lo siguiente era que Ginny había tratado de besarla. Hermione le había rechazado lo más amablemente posible, pero aún así, la menor de los Weasley no estaba pasando por un buen momento.

Estaba segura de que el enamoramiento que Ginny proclamaba tener sobre ella se debía a que, de alguna forma había averiguado que Fleur y ella tenían algo enfrente de las narices de todo el mundo.

Por supuesto que era verdad.

Ella y Fleur se habían reunido un par de veces por un proyecto y después eso. Ninguna pudo dejar ir a la otra.

Hermione Granger no era ninguna tonta. Fleur era una de las chicas más deseadas de la escuela, era imposible no notarla desde el primer día por su atractivo físico y Hermione era demasiado bisexual para pasar por alto cada que Fleur Delacour entraba a una habitación.

Y aunque Hermione había tenido inicialmente reservas sobre la rubia y su capacidad para trabajar en equipo, que terminarán besándose apasionadamente después de dos meses, sobre su edredón de la liga de la justicia había sido meramente incidental.

Incluso llegó a creer que después de esa ocasión y el termino de su proyecto, no volvería a ver a Fleur nunca más.

¡Qué equivocada había estado!

A pesar de su fría y desinteresada fechada, Fleur Delacour era una romántica empedernida.

Después de su proyecto, la relación había empezado verdaderamente.

La rubia mandaba mensajes de buenos días y buenas noches. Cartas decoradas aparecían en su casillero, ocasionalmente aparecían rosas en la puerta de su casa. Fleur era buena dibujante así que, en sus tardes de estudio, Hermione podía encontrar bosquejos de su rostro en las hojas donde se suponía que Fleur estudiaba.

Incluso había mandado a su casa una pizza en forma de corazón.

Y aunque las dos habían acordado mantener su relación fuera de ojos curiosos, Ginny de alguna forma lo había averiguado, y lo había ansiado.

Claro que adoraba a Ginevra, era su mejor amiga y llevaba mucho tiempo de conocerla, pero uno de los defectos de la menor era que siempre había deseado sobresalir. No era la única. Ronald también pasaba por lo mismo. No los culpaba, no se imaginaba como sería ella si hubiera crecido en una familia tan grande y que la atención estuviera tan dividida.

Al ser hija única nunca había tenido que esforzarse por tener la atención.

Pero a diferencia de Ron que buscaba que todos lo vieran, ser reconocido por multitudes.

Ginny ansiaba la atención completa de una sola persona. Deseaba ser el único foco de atención.

En su amistad siempre habían sido ellas, pero ahora Hermione tenía un secreto.

Y Ginny ansiaba conocerlo, arrebatárselo a la castaña. Deseaba ser nuevamente el único centro de su atención.

\- ¿Te gusta? -repitió Ginny, sacándola de su trance.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza. La estudió un par de segundo en silencio- Tú conoces la respuesta -dijo al fin. Se levantó y dio un par de pasos hasta que escuchó la voz de su amiga.

\- Ella no es buena para ti

Notó de inmediato el enojo en la voz de la otra. Eso la alivió un poco, no era una voz temblorosa, no era un corazón roto, sólo uno enojado. Giró la cabeza, sin voltear el cuerpo, viéndola de reojo confirmó que las intenciones de Ginny eran caprichosas y no amorosas. Sonrió levemente- Eso sólo me corresponde a mi decidirlo.

* * *

Observó el reloj por tercera vez, era inusual de Fleur llegar tarde. La escuela estaba prácticamente vacía y el silencio hacia la espera más larga.

Resignada tomó su bolso y se dispuso a salir, quizás mandarle un mensaje más tarde, cuando de pronto algo chocó de lleno contra ella.

Por instinto tomó a la otra persona del brazo y la atrajo hacia ella para evitar que cayera.

Su nariz fue la primera en reconocerla. Después su mirada y finalmente sus labios se unieron a los otros, como si se tratará de su legitimo lugar.

No dejó que la rubia dijera nada más, la empujó dentro del salón, trastabillando entraron y cerraron la puerta. Hermione dejó caer su bolsa en el suelo y sus manos comenzaron a explorar la amplitud de la espalda de la rubia.

\- Espera, espera -pidió Fleur con aliento entrecortado.

Hermione la ignoró.

Dejó sus labios caer sobre el cuello de la rubia y comenzó a trazar formas con su lengua, tomó a Fleur con fiereza de los glúteos y la levantó del suelo, la diferencia de estatura dejó en excelente posición a la castaña para besar y morder sobre la ropa a la francesa.

\- Espera -pidió de nuevo, pero no sonaba convencida de querer detenerse.

Hermione caminó cargándola un par de pasos y la asentó sobre el escritorio. Un par de objetos cayeron en el proceso

\- Hermione -dijo con mayor resolución la rubia.

La castaña se detuvo un instante para prestarle atención.

\- No podemos romper nada más… Weasley cree que es algún deportista

Se miraron con seriedad un par de segundos antes de que ambas comenzarán a reír. No pasó mucho antes de que Hermione retomará su labor. En un instante se deshizo de la blusa de la rubia y la lanzó a un costado.

La rubia gruñó- Hablo en serio. También a mi madre le parece raro que siempre quiera reemplazar las cosas rotas en la escuela.

Hermione retiró el sostén de la rubia en un solo movimiento y comenzó a besarle los pechos

\- Y Gaby -continuó la rubia entrecortadamente- también sospecha algo

La castaña mordió con firmeza uno de los pezones rosas. La rubia de inmediato gimió.

\- Sino fueras tan… vocal -comentó entre besos y mordidas. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar la parte interna de la rubia, sus manos subieron con facilidad entre su falda.

Fleur enredó su mano en la melena castaña y tiró con fuerza de ella, obligándola a subir y besarla en los labios- No puedo evitarlo -murmuró cuando se separaron un instante. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas del deseo- No cuando haces maravillas entre mis piernas.

Hermione sonrió y le dio un beso. Se separó y se levantó la blusa, la dobló cuidadosamente y la puso a un costado.

Fleur puso los ojos en blanco- Tus playeras de caricaturas.

La castaña se puso una mano sobre el pecho, fingiendo ofensa. Sabía que Fleur disfrutaba molestarla así- Disculpa, pero es Killer Frost.

Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa- Déjala a un lado, podría bajarnos la calentura.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza riendo- _bajarnos la calentura _-citó burlonamente- Es un horrible chiste -replicó, aunque tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

Observó los pechos de Fleur un instante, eran perfectos a su parecer. Completamente redondos y con sus pezones erectos y rosados.

Fleur se aclaró la garganta- ¿Me vas a dejar esperando?

Hermione levantó una impecable ceja- Siempre tan ansiosa -De inmediato comenzó a besarle la clavícula, una de sus manos se aventuró entre sus piernas y aunque la ropa interior aun las separaba, podía sentir la humedad que emanaba de la francesa.

Fleur se echó hacía atrás y nuevamente cayeron un par de objetos.

La castaña sonrió para sus adentros, era imposible tener quieta a la francesa. Tendrían que buscar otro escondite antes de que Ginny decidiera que debía ponerse cámaras en el laboratorio.

Fue bajando por los senos de la rubia, entre su vientre, dejando un par de mordidas a su paso. Su habilidosa mano, jugó un momento con la tela de la ropa interior hasta que haló de ella hacia abajo. Fleur cooperó levantando su cuerpo ligeramente para que pudiera salir. Hermione asentó la prenda intima a un costado del escritorio.

\- Hermione -gimió la rubia- Por favor

Sonrió entre besos y decidió jugar con ella un poco más. Su dedo corazón comenzó a masajear lentamente el clítoris de la otra. Fleur jaló del pelo de la castaña y apretó la mano contra el escritorio.

Hermione aprovechó su mano libre para clavar sus uñas en la nuca de la rubia y bajarlas, arañando ligeramente la columna de Fleur.

La rubia se retorcía en gemidos.

Comenzó a masajear uno de los pechos de Fleur con una mano, mientras besaba y mordía al otro con la boca. Su otra mano continuaba administrando suaves movimientos, ocasionalmente dejando que otro de sus dedos se resbalará sobre los húmedos labios vaginales tan sólo acariciándoles.

\- Te necesito -murmuró Fleur.

Hermione sonrió y dejó de jugar con los pechos. Se reacomodó para quedar a la altura de la rubia- ¿Qué? -inquirió fingiendo inocencia.

Fleur se ruborizó ligeramente, pero acarició con delicadeza la mejilla de su amante- Tu lengua, entre mis piernas -hizo una breve pausa- Ahora

\- Siempre tan ansiosa -repitió juguetonamente la castaña.

Los ojos azules observaron un instante en silencio, llevó una de sus manos hasta sus piernas y tomó la mano de Hermione, la guio hasta sus labios. El rostro de la castaña de inmediato se tensó.

Fleur besó la punta de los dedos de la castaña antes de meterse dos dedos en la boca, cerró los ojos cuando sintió sus propios jugos, con los dedos de Hermione dentro de su boca, rodeó cada uno con la lengua, podía sentir la mano de la castaña comenzar a temblar.

Abrió los ojos y observó a la castaña completamente embelesada, con la mirada fija en sus labios. Comenzó a retirar los dedos lentamente, asegurándose de dejarlos limpios. Hermione al fin subió la vista y le regresó la mirada. Su mano cayó a un costado, se acercó a la rubia y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. Sus lenguas hicieron contacto de inmediato.

Hermione podía sentir el sabor de Fleur en medio del beso, mordió el labio inferior de Fleur antes de retraerse.

La observó un instante y se arrodilló, comenzó a besar las piernas de la rubia, sus manos acariciaban las pantorrillas y la piel expuesta, sin perder contacto visual con la rubia subió ambas manos y levantó la tela de la falda, le abrió las piernas para tener acceso. Con la punta de la lengua recorrió sus labios, sintiendo de inmediato la humedad.

Fleur gimió y con su propia mano tomó uno de sus pechos, pellizcando su pezón. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la cadera hacia adelante para tener mayor contacto. Su otra mano tomó la cabeza de Hermione, empujándole ligeramente, indicándole que le urgía el contacto.

Hermione pegó su boca a la entrada de la rubia y dejó que su lengua entrará y comenzará un movimiento circular. Podía sentir como Fleur la apretaba, la respiración se le dificultaba, pero dejó que la rubia la manejara. Cerró los ojos para poder disfrutar la sensación y los gemidos de la rubia.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que Fleur tiró de su cabello hacia arriba. Hermione se reacomodó y comenzó a besar el clítoris de la rubia, primero únicamente con sus labios, dejando que se resbalarán sobre él mientras dos de sus dedos reemplazaban a su lengua en el interior de la rubia.

Gemidos más sonoros.

Su lengua comenzó a dibujar círculos con rapidez, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos penetraban con mayor rudeza.

Fleur comenzó a soltar improperios y palabras inentendibles.

Hermione combinó alternadamente movimientos con su lengua y succiones.

Eso llevó a Fleur al extremo. Soltó un gemido gutural y sus piernas se tensaron atrapando a la castaña entre ellas.

Hermione podía sentir como su barbilla se humedecía y los líquidos resbalaban por su cuello. Con su boca comenzó a besar quedamente la intimidad de Fleur, ocasionalmente pasando su lengua en un movimiento lento, succionando los líquidos que se escapaban de la rubia.

Espero que las piernas de Fleur se relajaran antes de moverse, podía sentir sus rodillas quejarse adoloridas por la posición, pero al ver el rostro sonriente y satisfecho de la rubia, supo que valía la pena.

\- Te quiero -murmuró Fleur antes de fundirse ambas en un abrazo.

* * *

Fleur aparcó el carro frente a la casa de Hermione, tenía una mano en el volante y la otra entrelazada con la castaña. Hermione sorbía felizmente un frappé con su mano libre. Fleur apagó el motor.

Hermione retiró su mano para quitarse el cinturón y observar a la rubia- ¿No tendré beso de despedida?

Fleur fingió meditarlo un momento- ¿Y que tus papás nos atrapen como la otra vez? -observó la sonrisa de la castaña- bueno, vale la pena el riesgo -Se inclinó para tratar de besarla, pero a medio movimiento, el cinturón de seguridad la detuvo.

La castaña soltó una carcajada mientras veía el puchero de la rubia- ¿Quién iba a decir que Fleur Delacour era tan torpe? -comento antes de acercarse ella a la rubia. La besó suavemente, únicamente un par de movimientos con los labios antes de separarse.

\- Debe ser contagioso -murmuró, su rostro a centímetros del de Hermione

\- Cuidado -devolvió la otra- Podrías empezar a aparecer en la escuela con playeras de comics.

Fleur la miró fijamente, adoraba tanto el color ámbar de sus ojos. Soltó una pequeña risa sarcástica- No tienes tanto control sobre mí -mintió.

Hermione sonrió como si pudiera leerla. Se acercó nuevamente y le besó una ultima vez- Adiós, Delacour.

Fleur tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, Hermione ya estaba varios pasos adelante cuando la rubia gritó- Adiós, Granger.

La castaña sonrió sin voltear a verla, continuó su andar sabiendo que Fleur estaba atenta al meneo de sus caderas. Abrió la puerta de su casa y no giró. Cuando cerró la puerta se quedó ahí inmóvil, hasta que escuchó el motor del automóvil echar a andar.

\- ¿Hermione? -escuchó que su madre la llamaba desde la cocina.

\- Si, mamá.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?

Hermione cerró los ojos y sonrió- Terminando unos pendientes en la escuela.

\- Báñate, la cena está lista -ordenó su madre. Hermione no respondió, empezó a subir las escaleras, pero de pronto su madre añadió- Y la próxima vez dile a Fleur que puede quedarse a cenar.

Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa y subió con mayor velocidad las escaleras.

* * *

**FLEUR POV **

* * *

\- Si tuvieras novia

\- Soy heterosexual -intervinó Analí

\- Pero si tuvieras -continuó Fleur- ¿Qué le regalarías?

La pelinegra la vio analíticamente- Si tuviera novia y fuera una nerd, ¿eso quieres decir?

La rubia abrió y cerró la boca. Al final no dijo nada.

\- ¿Por qué simplemente no le pides que salga contigo? -insistió su amiga- Comprarla con regalos no va a funcionar… No es un perro para que le des premios

Fleur dejó salir un suspiró. Imposible hacerla entender.

No es que no le tuviera confianza, era su mejor amiga, pero cuando lo de Hermione y ella comenzó, se sentía seguro siendo un secreto. Y luego el tiempo continuó trascurriendo y cada vez se sentía más difícil decirlo.

Hermione y ella tendrían 7 meses de estar saliendo la semana que venía. Era casi como ocultarle un embarazo a su mejor amiga.

La adrenalina de una relación secreta había pasado y ahora la rubia sentía la constante necesidad de compromiso, el deseo de pasear de la mano con Hermione por toda la escuela. Sabía que eso aún no era posible, no quería presionar a su amada.

Pero, por pequeños pasos se empieza, ¿No?

\- Ani -Fleur se giró a verla. Observó el tiempo que les quedaba a solas antes de que los demás entrarán. Quizás hubiera sido mejor decirle en un café, o solas en su habitación. Pero el impulso se había apoderado de ella y curiosamente sentía el valor de hacerlo- Voy a decirte algo, pero tienes que prometer no alterarte.

\- Dramática es mi segundo nombre -comentó la otra.

\- ¡Ani!

\- De acuerdo. Está bien, trataré -Se acercó más a ella- ¿Qué es?

\- Estoy saliendo con alguien.

La otra continuó viéndola, sin reaccionar- ¿Un clavo saca otro clavo? Eso no funciona amiga

Fleur dejó caer la cabeza decaída, tendría que decirlo directamente, nada de rodeos.

\- Además, tu chica me gusta -continuó Analí- Apruebo totalmente que tenga una relación contigo, incluso se verían lindas.

Ahora o nunca pensó la rubia- Estoy saliendo con Hermione –Observó el rostro impasible de su amiga- Desde hace medio año.

Estuvieron un minuto entero en silencio, mirándose a los ojos fijamente. Fleur tenía el rostro más serio posible.

Y entonces, Analí soltó una fuerte carcajada.

Fleur la miró, extrañada por su reacción.

\- ¡No me digas! -dijo entre risas- Y yo con Krum

La rubia se ofendió- ¿Disculpa?

Su amiga la miró aún entre risas- Amiga, por favor… No puedes ni dirigirle la palabra.

\- ¡Por qué estamos saliendo en secreto!

\- ¿Y por qué en secreto? -incrédula se cruzó de brazos, aunque comenzaba a verse contrariada.

\- Pensamos que era lo mejor… con todos los prejuicios y luego… Era muy nuevo cuando Weasley se le declaró y ella no quería herir sus sentimientos -empezó a hablar con rapidez- No que a mi me importará, pero es su amiga así que acepté y luego pasó demasiado tiempo y

Analí levantó la mano, confundida- ¿Hablas en serio?

Fleur se mordió el labio y asintió.

La pelinegra sacudió la cabeza- Siempre la ves de lejos, pero ella… No… No te creo -sacudió la cabeza nuevamente- No podrías ni invitarle a salir… No.

Fleur la miro nuevamente ofendida. Una idea cruzó por su mente y sacó su teléfono celular, buscó una conversación en particular y le extendió el teléfono a su amiga.

Analí dudó un segundo antes de tomarlo y comenzar a leer, al principio sus ojos se agrandaron e hizo un gesto de sorpresa, incluso se tapó la boca con la mano para ahogar el grito de sorpresa.

Continuó leyendo y sacudió la cabeza, sonrió. Fleur miraba con nerviosismo como continuaba leyendo los mensajes. Continuó leyendo, hizo una mueca de disgusto, puso los ojos en blanco, rio nuevamente, continuó leyendo y nuevamente hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

Fleur decidió que su amiga había leído demasiado y le arrebató el celular.

La pelinegra la miró entretenida, en su mente pasaban montones de comentarios, aún estaba procesando toda la información que acababa de leer. Era increíble lo que uno podía descubrir a través de mensajes. Estuvo en silencio varios minutos con una sonrisa antes de optar por el camino más fácil- ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Fleur soltó un largo suspiro, esta era la conversación que había estaba esperando- al principio se sintió bien… muy excitante, tener un secreto como ese.

\- ¿Y ahora?

Fleur la miró con cariño y se sintió culpable de no haber hablado antes. Era cómo si Analí supiera exactamente lo que Fleur quería sacar- Quisiera poder contarlo -sonrió- dejar de escondernos.

\- ¿Y ella?

La rubia se encogió de hombros, no estaba segura de conocer la respuesta.

\- Eres una mujer muy sucia, Fleur Delacour -sonrió Ani, haciendo que el ánimo de la conversación cambiará- No creas que voy a ignorar el contenido de esos mensajes -Analí soltó una carcajada cuando el rostro de la rubia se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

Fleur la miró esperando algo más, pero nada salió- ¿Eso es todo?, ¿No vas a enojarte y gritarme? -su tono era bajo, con temor.

Analí se encogió de hombros- Soy tu amiga, no tu madre… Tienes derecho a tener secretos.

Fleur se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazo.

\- Basta -se quejó la pelinegra- tu novia podría vernos.

Fleur rió y se distanció- No es celosa -declaró.

La otra la miró incrédula- ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo tuviste el valor de hablarle?

\- Tengo mis cualidades -sonrió orgullosa. Se sentía tan aliviada, tan feliz de poder hablar con su amiga.

\- Eres una desgraciada… Yo todo el tiempo animándote a ir a hablarle y ya te la estabas… -detuvo su hablar y su cara se contorsionó en una mueca de felicidad- ¡Cuando Weasley se entere que has estado montando a Granger todo este tiempo se muere!

Fleur sonrió orgullosa.

Ese si era un escenario que le apetecía averiguar.

Se escucharon pasos y voces aproximándose.

\- Tienes que contarme todo -ordenó su amiga. Fleur asintió y ambas quedaron en silencio.

Al segundo siguiente el salón se llenó de jóvenes.

Fleur mantuvo una sonrisa el resto de la tarde.

* * *

La única cosa que detenía a Fleur de dejar una marca en el rostro de Pansy Parkinson era la mano de Analí que la sujetaba con firmeza.

Su mañana había sido muy buena, incluso había podido robarle un beso a Hermione entre clases. La reunión con el comité estudiantil fue muy tranquila, incluso Ginevra parecía estar contenta esa mañana. Esperaba con ansias la tarde para poder encontrarse con la castaña, había ido pacíficamente hacia el casillero para recoger sus cosas y luego... Lo inesperado.

Pansy Parkinson acechando.

Acosando.

Trepando.

_Coqueteando_, con su novia.

Hermione tenía una mirada seria, y la pelinegra hablaba entusiasmadamente de algo que Fleur no llegaba a escuchar. Cerró la puerta de su locker de un portazo.

Analí de inmediato la sujetó del brazo.

Apretó la quijada cuando vio con la pelinegra se acercaba coquetamente a la castaña, entrometiéndose en su espacio personal. Hermione pareció inmune, sonrió secamente y dijo un par de palabras que Fleur ansió poder escuchar.

El rostro de Hermione cambió a uno más serio, casi molesto. Pansy trató nuevamente de hacerla sonreír, pero Fleur podía notar el cambio de actitud en su novia.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y trató de distanciarse, pero Pansy la tomó de la muñeca. Hermione negó nuevamente y Pansy tiró de la mano de la castaña.

Fleur vio como si fuera cámara lenta, la forma en la que Parkinson trataba de besarla y Hermione volteaba el rostro para evitarlo.

En ese instante Fleur se liberó de Analí. Caminó velozmente con la mano completamente empuñada, sentía que la ira corría por su cuerpo.

Estuvo a dos pasos de llegar, pero su amiga la rebasó- ¡Hola! -llamó sonoramente Analí, mientras empujaba a Fleur a un costado.

Pansy y Hermione se giraron a verlas, Pansy con expresión molesta y la castaña con la mirada fija en Fleur, en un solo movimiento negó con la cabeza para ella.

\- Pansy, ¿cómo estás? -Improvisó Analí.

\- Ocupada.

Se rascó la cabeza- Verás… eres muy buena en algebra, ¿cierto?

Pansy dudó u momento, repasó con la mirada el cuerpo de Analí y luego asintió afirmativamente aunque las cuatro sabían que era mentira.

Analí le acarició el brazo- Bueno, en realidad quería hablar contigo de algo importante.

Fleur hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver a su amiga coquetear con su, ahora, enemiga.

Pansy ya había perdido interés en Hermione y ahora observaba encandiladamente a la pelinegra.

Analí continuó- Hace mucho calor, ¿Vamos por algo de beber a la cafetería? -puso una sonrisa.

La otra al instante sonrió y se dejó guiar. Fleur sintió repulsión y estaba segura de que después de esto, la heterosexualidad de Ani iba a estar más asegurada que nunca. Las observó caminar juntas hacia la cafetería y estaba segura de que iba a deberle un gran favor a su amiga.

Giró para poder hablar con la castaña, pero ésta ya se encontraba varios pasos adelante, caminando tranquilamente hacia la salida.

Fleur no se apresuró, sabía cuál era el plan de su amada. Caminó lenta, pero firmemente detrás de ella, no se detuvo ni un instante a devolver el saludo de varios compañeros. La siguió por lo jardines, hasta el estacionamiento. La castaña se detuvo a un costado del automóvil de la rubia, del lado del pasajero.

Usualmente Fleur hubiera accionado su llave y la puerta se hubiera abierto para darle paso libre a su novia. Pero no lo hizo, también observó que Hermione notó el cambio.

Continuó caminando al mismo ritmo. Hermione se detuvo para observarla, intrigada por el cambio de la rubia. Cuando llegó frente a la castaña, sin importarle que aún había mucha gente en la escuela, arrinconó a Hermione contra la puerta de su auto.

\- ¿Qué..? -Hermione no terminó la oración, Fleur comenzó a besarla. La tomó de la cintura y la apretó contra ella. Hermione le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

En ese momento, sintió que el enojo desaparecía. Podía sentir cómo la castaña se deshacía ante sus besos, cómo su cuerpo se estremecía cuando sus manos recorrían su cuerpo. Podía sentir que la castaña realmente era suya. Su cabeza comenzaba a comprender que sus celos eran infundados.

Hermione soltó un ligero gemido cuando Fleur le mordió el labio. Comenzó a sentir un cosquillo en la parte de baja del vientre, sentía el deseo avivarse, pero se contuvo. Se separó de ella, el aire fresco entrando en sus pulmones, sus pensamientos aclarándose.

Hermione sonrió y acarició la nariz de Fleur con la suya- Me gusta cuando estás celosa.

Fleur giró los ojos. De nuevo, sintiendo enojo al recordarlo- ¿También disfrutas que Pansy se te acerque?

La castaña rio- Sabes que sólo tú me interesas.

Fleur la volvió a besar- Me encantas

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior con una sonrisa- Tú también me encantas -hizo una breve pausa- Eres mi primer pensamiento por la mañana, quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo… me fascina saber de ti

La rubia sintió como sus ojos se humedecían de felicidad.

\- No suelo decirlo -admitió la castaña- Pero realmente te quiero. Me haces muy feliz -vaciló unos momentos- Te amo, Fleur Delacour.

-También te amo -confesó antes de besarla nuevamente. Sus lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, pero su cuerpo se sentía cosquilleando, una ola de alegría le inundo. Se separaron y Fleur la miró directamente a los ojos- Quiero hacerlo oficial -declaró con nerviosismo- Es decir, que todos lo sepan… Quiero poder decir que eres mi novia.

Hermione sonrió- Pensé que nunca lo pedirías.

La sorpresa de Fleur fue evidente- ¿En serio? -era increíble lo feliz que se sentía en ese momento.

Hermione jugó con unos mechones de cabello rubio mientras asentía con la cabeza- He querido hacerlo desde varios meses atrás pero no estaba segura si tú querías.

\- ¡Sí! -gritó con emoción. Se separó de la castaña para poder dar un par de brincos de felicidad.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza- Y dicen que la rara soy yo -murmuró.

A Fleur no le importó y continuó celebrando. Volteó a los costados y afortunadamente nadie parecía haberlas visto.

\- Pero -anunció la castaña- Si vamos a hacerlo, tiene que ser a mi manera -y una sonrisa malévola apareció en su rostro.

* * *

En retrospectiva, Fleur debió haber puesto algo de resistencia, o al menos pedir algo a cambio.

Sin embargo, ya no había nada qué hacer. El daño a su reputación estaba hecho.

Por la mañana habían entrado tomadas de la mano, el shock de todos había sido tal que no se habían fijado traía puesto. Toda la atención había estado en que iban con las manos entrelazadas, y que posteriormente Fleur había dejado a Hermione en su salón y se había despedido de ella con un beso en la boca.

Fleur estaba segura de que incluso algunos tomaron foto y vídeo de ese momento. De eso no se avergonzaba, incluso esperaba que alguien pudiera etiquetarla.

El problema había sido cuando había tenido que caminar sola hasta su salón.

Todos comenzaron a notar algo raro en ella. Las miradas de shock e incredulidad se convirtieron en miradas curiosas y finalmente en miradas de burla.

Fleur soportó pasar las clases con la mayor dignidad posible. Claro, que Analí no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de soltar un pequeño comentario burlón.

Al salir del salón, se dirigió a la cafetería donde estaba segura de que la multitud al verlas nuevamente juntas iban a iniciar una conmoción. Caminó en silencio con Analí a su lado. Se detuvo un par de metros antes de entrar y tomó valor, al entrar sola con Ani, iba a ser imposible que no se fijarán en su vestimenta.

Su amiga soltó una risa- ¿De verdad planeas entrar a la cafetería con esa blusa puesta?

Fleur se encogió de hombros- La temática del festival estudiantil será super héroes y villanos.

\- Nunca habías usado una playera… Ni siquiera una blusa que estuviera estampada -Analí rio- Mírate, ya eres una nerd… portando orgullosamente una caricatura en la blusa -trató de contener la risa.

Fleur levantó la barbilla orgullosa- No es una caricatura… Es Cheetah.

Y comenzó a caminar a la cafetería. Estaba segura de que ahí le esperaba ansiosa de verla, una muy hermosa y orgullosa novia.

* * *

_Definitivamente me gustaría escribir un segundo capítulo, pero dudo mucho que vaya a tener mucho más que eso. No visualizo esto como un fanfic largo. _

_Pero, ¿Quién sabe?, todo podría pasar. _

_Hace ya bastante tiempo que no hago un fanfic largo. _¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! Ya seis años desde que empecé en este mundo.

_Un especial agradecimiento a **Shadow-Book, **por siempre tomarse el tiempo de leer una historia mía. _

_Y en general a todos, Fleurmione existirá mientras haya alguien dispuesto a leerlo. _

**_¡Hasta la próxima! _**


End file.
